


honey , you've got a big storm coming

by nosniam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosniam/pseuds/nosniam
Summary: Chan has hated Minho since the first day they met . Since Minho seemed to hate Chan back , he didn't really felt the need to clear things out , or to think about how whenever the boy looked at him , the thing he felt in his stomach was maybe just not anger ...Hyunjin decides to throw a pajama party and to play 7 minutes in heaven to try to get Changbin attention's . Unfortunately , Minho and Chan are picked instead , but maybe their 7 minutes won't end up in a bloodbath . Maybe .





	honey , you've got a big storm coming

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from @/itsrainingchan ! so credits to them i guess hehe  
> also i wrote this at 2am , english is not my first language, so i apologize for any spelling errors ~

« Come on guys, it’s gonna be fun ! Okay , so jeongin will draw lots , he’s the most innocent in here » hyunjin grinned .  
Chan was clearly not feeling it at all. 7 minutes in heaven was quite a dumb game , he thought .  
He wasn’t particularly against physical contact , but the whole « drawing lots » part…  
No, it wasn’t that . Chan knew why today , on this special night , he didn’t want to play 7 minutes in heaven .

he was here .

Chan wasn’t the type of person to hold grudges , and to be honest , Minho never really did anything outrageous or sincerely bad to him . He was just .. so annoying . Hyunjin had to practically beg him to come to this stupid pyjama party , and Chan only agreed because jeongin was here , and he hadn’t seen him in a while .

Jeongin , smiling widely , grabbed the bowl where all 9 boys diligently wrote down their names .

« Remember , whoever gets chosen has to spend 7 minutes in my closet . And there’s no « but » ! If you get chosen , you get locked ! We’ll use force if we have to ! » Hyunjin grinned .

Chan knew that Hyunjin only proposed that game because he would have a chance to spend some time alone with Changbin . Those two kept flirting since a few weeks , but none of the two had actually made a move yet – Chan really hoped Jeongin would pick them , because he honestly had enough of their awkward looks and smiles .

Jeongin shuffled through the folded papers , and triumphly picked the first one . He unfolded it as slowly as he could , read the name , looked at every single boy in the room … Damn , he was really making the moment last .  
He then cleared his throat , and announced : « Lee Minho ! »  
Minho chuckled .

Chan tried to not sight too deeply. Hyunjin seemed a bit disappointed , but Chan didn’t had much time to think as Jeongin had already picked Minho’s match .

Chan could see the younger bite his lips and frown a bit. He hesitantly read « Chan » and for this , Chan didn’t hold up his sight . Minho rolled his eyes deeply .

« On god , can’t we pick someone esle? » he whined .  
« Nope ! Sorry , I don’t make the rules ! Now go get locked before we have to actually throw you in that closet » , Jisung said while opening the closet door .

Minho and Chan stood up and slowly walked to it , as if they had just been sentenced to a terrible torture .

« Don’t get too … funky , in there . It’s where i keep my clothes . » Hyunjin grinned . Chan rolled his eyes . His friends didn’t understood why he hated Minho so much , and to be fair , he didn’t quite knew himself . There was just something , something that he despised so much about that boy . And since Minho expressed the same feelings , the hatred just kept going on.  
It was mostly just acting like the other didn’t exist , or being passive aggressive when they were forced together .

Once the two boys were in the closet , way too close to each other , Jisung locked the door with a devilish look on his face . Chan could hear him setting up a timer on his phone , and the 7 remaining boys putting on some music .

Minho was about the same height as him , so he had to look up to the ceiling to avoid eye contact . He could feel the younger’s breath on his chest and he was confused about what that made him feel . He was annoyed , but also … there was kind of tickling feeling that he just could not ignore .

Minho cleared his throat and joked ,  « Jeongin seemed scared when he picked up your name. Like we were going to fight in that stupid closet . »

Chan didn’t answer . He put all of his efforts in looking at the ceiling . It was stained . How do you even stain a closet ceiling ? Hyunjin was full of surpises .

Then he made the mistake of looking down . His eyes instantly met Minho’s , and he tried to look away , but he just couldn’t .  
There was something about this boy’s eyes , how the dim light from the closet’s door were hitting them , how his head was slightly up , this unbearable look of defiance – the look of someone who is handsome and knows it .

Chan gulped , winked , and got angry at himself , for the gay mess he was currently . Minho chuckled , and the air he let out tickled Chan’s jaw .

« Oh , I’m so amazing , I know » , he went . « You should keep your head still , you’ll get a torticollis if you keep moving like that . »

Chan was now trying to look to the side , towards the closet door, trying to make Minho understand he really wanted to get out . He hasn’t said anything yet . The boys outside were listening to some mariah carey songs , and that didn’t really made Chan more comfortable .

Minho whispered , « Why do you hate me ? I know i’ve been… unfriendly . But damn , look at you. How could i act all nice and cool when you… are ? Exist ? Honestly , i’m starting to think you geniuenly dislike me . »

Chan froze . What did Minho just say ? Did he imply that he .. that … that he found him hot ?  
« Wait . » Chan spoke for the first time . « What do you mean by « look at you » ? »  
« Oh , come on . You aren’t that dumb , are you ? Christopher Bang , you are , with no doubt , in the top 5 most attractive mens i’ve met in my short life . I really thought you knew . »

Chan gulped . Minho was joking. Obviously , he could only be joking , right ? He had to answer something , quickly .  
« So , who else is on that top 5 list ? »

Minho let out a small laugh .  
« Well, it isn’t really set in the stone . I’d say you are in the high ranks , you haven’t moved out since i’ve met you . Currently , it’s Ezra Miller , you , Ryan Gosling , Noah Centineo , and that eboy guy all over twitter these days , I think his name is jave ? In that order , obviously . »

Chan pinched his lips . He couldn’t tell if Minho was serious or not . He did spam the group chat with Ezra Miller’s recent photoshoots , ranting about how amazing he was …. And he was the main reason why the eboy was all over his timeline .

« Are you … Are you joking ? » He asked .  
« Why would I joke about that ? » Minho answered .  
Chan looked at him once more . He really couldn’t take it anymore . His little smirk , his eyes in that lighting , the smell of whatever deodorant he was wearing that night …

Chan bent over and kissed him .

At first , Minho was quite surprise , but since it was what he has been waiting and wishing for for the past 8 months , he wasn’t going to complain .

It was that moment that Jisung chose to open the closet’s door , and yell « Wow , y’all didn’t kill each other in here , I’m surprised ! » The words got quite lost in the middle of his sentence , as Chan quickly got off Minho’s lips , an enormous blush on his face . Minho was smiling as if he had win the lottery .

«  I KNEW IT ! » Felix yelled . « I ! KNEW ! WOOJIN , YOU OWN ME 10 BUCKS ! »

« Wait , did y’all placed bets on Chan and me ? » Minho laughed .

« Well , we thought that the only possible reason you had to hate him was that you had either a massive crush , or a tragic backstory nobody knew about . Since we all know Chan’s most intimate private life , we kind of agreed on the first option » , Seungmin explained while taking out his walled and handing a bill to Jeongin .

Chan ruffled his hands through his hair – God , Minho really had a weakness when he did that – and looked around . 

« So everyone except me knew that Minho had … that he .. »  
«  Oh , please » Changbin interfered . « I think everyone except you knew you liked him back . Seeing you two together was really laughable . A true wattpadd fanfiction. Anyways , since you kissed now , can you stop pretening you want to jump at each other’s throats ? »

Chan sat down and grabbed the bowl with the remaining papers .

« I guess » , he smiled , « But let’s keep playing . It’s not fair if Minho and I are the only one forced to face our feelings while basically stepping on each other , am I right ? »


End file.
